The Book
by LenLuvsMiku
Summary: Not many exciting things happen while reading a book. This, just ain't one of them' things. One-shot, rated M for heavy sexual content.


A/N: My first lemon. I might take this off the site, tho, if Luvandia needs it for her future story. She doesn't like lemons, and I wrote this for the purpose of her story. Well, enjoy my 'fabulous' fic~

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Miku?" Len asked gently, frightened he would hurt her.

"Of course," Miku giggled. She held out the book that Kaito had given the pair. They had trusted him enough to be sure that he would not expose the secret to anyone else, and he happily agreed, seeing as Rin was his girlfriend and owned a roadroller. So, if Rin heard about the little 'secret', she would have happily run Kaito over.

As for now, the book in Miku's hands was a handwritten one, in the blue haired man's finiest handwriting, for all that they needed to know about what they were about to do.

Making love.

Now, they both had no experience whatsoever in this. That was why, instead of being a Kaito and watch how, they asked him to make a book to teach them. It was a strange idea, indeed, but it was better than having the man there himself, watching and telling them what to do.

"First," Len started as he read from the book that he had snatched out of his lover's hands, "I'll have to... erm... play with your chest..."

Miku's eyes widened in confusion as she looked at her chest. It was pretty flat, aside from the small slopes.

Len bent over her and placed his mouth over one breast, starting to suckle it. His partner felt wonderful as she got her treatment, gasping here and there. With a shudder, her back arched and Miku broke a vase with her high-pitched squeal. She smiled after a few seconds, showing that she enjoyed having her... Len checked the book... orgasm.

He was currently seated in between Miku's legs, both of them naked. Neither had any pubic hair, though humans of their age should. "Um... touch Miku at her-"

He stopped reading to slowly and unsurely rub outside her 'hole'. Miku squeaked a bit before getting used to the feeling. His finger slowly got coated with some sort of lubrication with each rub.

Len continued rubbing as he held up the book with his free hand, his head turned to read it.

"Second, when the finger is completely coated...-" the blonde boy stopped reading again to push a finger inside Miku as she squealed. It felt weird, not only for Miku but for Len. He felt around inside Miku, finding that the feeling was slightly like... a tongue. But with more lubricants.

The blonde boy then slowly pushed his finger in and out of the teal haired girl. She seemed to be enjoying it, and okay.

"What's next?" Miku asked.

"Another finger," Len replied. "You up for it?"

Miku thought about it before saying, "Mmm... sure, I guess."

Len then pushed another finger in slowly, Miku wincing a bit. She was a virgin after all, two fingers could hurt!

Slower than before, Len pushed in his fingers completely, before pulling them out and pushing them in again. This was repeated until Miku got used to it, which took quite a while. Len started to speed up slightly, fingering her and making her squeak occasionally.

This time, without consulting the book, he pushed in a third finger and continued fingering at a faster pace, Miku too caught up with the pleasure to notice the new installation into her. Her squeaks caught up with each thrust of his fingers, and the timid squeaks turned into soft moans.

Suddenly, Miku's back arched by itself and the amount of lubrication increased drasticly, as her moan evolved into a high pitched squeal that lasted a full 5 seconds, before her body relaxed. She started panting, and between each heavy take-in of air, she asked Len, "What's... next...?"

"Um... we can skip this." Len said as she shoved the book to a corner, but Miku grabbed it stubbornly, wanting to know what would happen next. Her area was still soaking wet, and too sensitive to touch for now.

Miku continued reading, and gasped. her head spun to face to now blushing Len, who faced away from her.

"...You don't need to do it... Er...it's not important..." he stammered.

Miku crawled over to him and gave him a hug, which he blushed even more to, since they were both bare.

"It's alright. I got my pleasure, so you'll get yours," Miku said into his ear, before kissing his cheek and facing his raised member. The embarrassed boy looked away again as Miku stared at it in awe. It was her first time seeing one of those things! She consulted the book again, which told her to do quite a few things to it.

Now facing the member again, she licked the tip gently, and repeated. For that she got two soft whimpers from Len, who was now hiding his face with his hands. The parts of his face that could be seen, however, were bright red.

She started sucking the tip now, before lowering her mouth down more. When she felt as though she couldn't hold in anymore, she proceeded licking and sucking on it, as she bobbed her head up and down the member.

Now, Len's hands had already removed themselves from his face, and you could see he was still embarrassed, but enjoying the treatment. His eyes widened as he started panting.

"Miku... I'm-" A gush of thick, white liquid flowed into Miku's mouth as she released his member. She kept as much as she could inside her mouth while checking with the book what to do. It said that she had to swallow it.

She complied, and found it slightly bitter. Oh well, it came from Len, so she could live with it.

She looked up to see Len staring at her with a red face, panting as she had done earlier.

"Did that feel good?" Miku asked, wondering if she had done well. She got a quick nod from Len, and he reached for the book. "Oh, this looks painful..."

She coated her index finger in her natural lubricants as Len took a peek at what she had in store. See, he was bent over, facing opposite Miku. THAT was to her advantage as she shoved a finger eagerly inside him. Upon hearing him cry out, she started panicking! The book said it was supposed to make him feel pleasure, not pain!

"Miku... it hurts..." Len turned his head to face Miku, and she noticed tear stains on his face, running across his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry!" Miku apologised and pulled out a lot more, then pushed in and out, not very deeply at all. She became satisfied when she recieved his moans. And suddenly, he told her to pull out just as soon as she gained speed. Thinking to ask him why as she did so, he answered without a word from her.

"N-now... we do the real thing," Len stated, looking at Miku. She smiled at him, before her face turned blank.

"..How?"

Len looked at her, then read from the book. "Spread your legs..."

She did as she was told, then Len put the book away and push his member slowly inside her. It wasn't painful, since she had enough lubrication to ease the pain. Miku's expression was calm, calm, calm, and then a rush of pain.

"KYAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as Len unknowingly broke her hymen. "It hurts, it hurts!"

Her face buried in her hands as she sobbed and Len, who pulled out, started apologising.

"Miku, you're bleeding! I'm sorry!" Len pulled her into his warm chest and carassed her back as she tried to get used to the pain. They were both sitting up now, on their knees in each other's arms.

"I-it hurts... but not anymore..." Miku managed to choke out after a few minutes. Len got out a cloth to wipe away any blood on the outside of her womanhood before unsurely inserting the tip of himself into her.

"You sure?" Len asked. He got a nod as a response and pushed in again, this time much faster. Miku was already used to the feeling, so it didn't hurt as much. As he thrusted in, Miku moaned, and he would speed up slightly.

Soon he was pushing in and out, with Miku moaning non-stop.

"Miku, I'm gonna-" "Len, I'm gonna-" they said at the same time. A few more thrusts later, he pulled out and spilled his seed on Miku's body, as she tried fingering herself for the first time, to her orgasm again.

Len fell back onto the bed, and Miku did the same. She slowly moved closer to him, and landed her lips right on his, as she pulled his body close to her own.

"Now," Miku started once she pulled away. "We should take a shower. I feel sticky!"

Len gave a laugh as he suggested bathing _together_. Miku agreed, glad that he got over being shy.


End file.
